


Just another con story

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Hi everyone, this is another short story with you and Misha.Please forgive me any typos, English isn’t my first language;)





	Just another con story

It was your first Supernatural convention, you met some friends you knew from your Gish Team and some of their friends. You shared a room with your closest Gish friend (YfN). You met her for the first time in real life. For excitement you couldn’t sit still, you wanted to know everything from her about how these conventions worked. She laughed and tried to calm you down. “They’re all very nice, you’ll see” she laughed.  
The next morning after the breakfast and meeting your new friends, you were standing in line for your first photo op ever. Your heart raced because you didn’t know what will happen in the photo op room. Everybody was talking about normal things, which you couldn’t understand. “How are all these people so damn calm” you thought. You were surprised how good and easy the first two photos went with Jim Beaver and David Haydn-Jones. Now you felt a lot calmer than before and after the first panel you felt way better. After the lunch it was time to get into line for your Misha Collins photo op and even if you loved that guy the most it scared you to hell. His panel was later that day, so it would be the first time that you see him in real life during your photo op. Your hands got sweaty and it took you a while to get that your friend (YfN) had asked you if you’re okay. You shook your head and smiled “sorry I’m definitely not fine, I’m so excited”. 

(YfN) smiled at you and walked towards Misha with her arms open for a hug. He squeezed her so hard that she made a funny sound what made you laugh. Before you realized that it was your turn, the handler pushed you forward. Blood pumping through your ears and a wide Misha smile was all it took you to move. “Hi, do you have a good time?” Misha asked. Shyly you answered “Yes, can we do a hug?” He chuckled and nodded. “Nervous?” he asked you and pulled you so close that you forgot how to breathe. He looked down deep into your eyes and then it was over. When you walked away without a word, because you had no idea what to say, he yelled “wait a second”. He quickly came after you and grabbed your hand. Misha put you in his arms again and you felt his hand on your back pocket from your jeans. He winked at you and walked away. 

Your friends were waiting outside. And now you all giggled about your ops. You had another hour until your meet & greet with Misha and you wanted to know what he put in your pocket. “I gotta go to the bathroom girls, shall we meet for dinner after my meet‘n greet?” you said. “Sure see you soon and good luck” (YfN) winked at you. 

In the bathroom you checked your pocket and your mouth fell open when you saw that little paper, which said:

“it was nice meeting you, wanna meet again? Find a way to give me a note back with your answer”

You quickly turned the paper, got your pen out and wrote:

“Veeery funny, you don’t know me. I’d love to, but I don’t understand why me?”

It was still time before the meet & greet started, but you had nothing to do so you sat in front of the room on the floor and waited. A few minutes later more fans arrived and when they let you inside the room, you took a seat opposite the door. Misha was late as always, but when he came in and closed the door everybody was quiet. “Hi everyone” he greeted. All of you in unison “ Hi Misha”. He laughed “this is like a therapy group”. Misha spotted you and smiled widely. He could’ve sat anywhere but he took a seat next to you.  
The meet & greet went well. You didn’t ask something, cause you thought the whole time how to give him that stupid note. Misha realized that you felt uncomfortable and with a quick look at you he put his hand on your knee to comfort you. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was more like he wanted to say: I know how you’re feeling. Thank god he sat close enough that for everybody else it must’ve looked like his hand is on his own knee. After he took selfies with everyone, he looked at you and said “can I talk to you?” Confused you looked at the others and he said his goodbyes before closing the door and unsure he turned to you. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, for normally I make this note jokes with my co workers, it’s funny and it can brighten up the mood a little bit at these conventions. But when I saw you, I knew I want to see you again. I had no idea you’d be in the meet & greet with me” he explained. You couldn’t hide your smile and said “Yes it made me feel uncomfortable, but now that you told me that, I think I wanna keep going”. Misha looked relieved. The door opened and his handler told him that he had to go. He sighed. It took all of your courage to walk towards him and opening your arms for a hug. He held you close and chuckled when you put the little paper into his pocket. 

After you had dinner with your friends, you all made your way to the panel hall, where Misha’s panel was in a few minutes. His panel was hilarious like always. But then someone asked a inappropriate question, he had no intention to answer it. So he walked through the rows and told a story which had nothing to do with the asked question. When he saw you he put his sassy ass on your lap. You were blushing and had no idea how to react to that. He made himself comfortable and continued telling his story. After he went back on stage, you saw that note in your handbag. With your heart beating faster you put it away, scared someone could see it.  
You got a message from one of your Facebook friends, she sat in the opposite row and took a picture of Misha sitting on your lap. She asked you if it would be okay if she’s posting it online. You agreed and waved at her. (YfN) asked you who you’re talking to and you showed her the chat. You told her after the panel that you wanted to meet with your Facebook friend and you’d see her later at the concert or if not in your room. She was surprised that you don’t wanted to stay for SNS. As soon as you found a quiet place, you read the note. 

“Sometimes you know that you like someone the moment you see them for the first time. If you want, meet me outside the front door 15 minutes after my panel”

Adrenaline rushed through you and god damn it, yes you wanted. You checked the time and ran outside. Some fans were standing there, but he wasn’t outside. You thought it’s the best you step away from the other fans and wait. “He’ll come? Will he? He wouldn’t have gotten me the paper if he wouldn’t, stupid girl” you thought. Someone bumped into you “woah, sorry” he apologized. Before you could say something, the guy motioned you to follow him. A little helpless you looked around the corner where the guy was walking towards a black car. A hand waved out of the window and you recognized Misha’s jacket. The guy who bumped into you was his driver and now you knew he was checking if you were there. He opened the door and you got inside. Misha said “I wasn’t sure if you were coming but here you are and you can’t believe how happy I’m about it”. Giggling you said “I still don’t get it, but hey what could go wrong? Right?” Misha chuckled and nodded “sure what could go wrong if you get into a car with a stranger who sends you weird notes”. You both were laughing and Misha told you that he’s tired and would like to order some pizza and relax on the couch. That wasn’t what you thought, but you understood that he was tired. 

In his hotel room he mixed you a drink without asking if you wanted to or what you would like to drink, wich was weird. You made yourself comfortable on the couch and Misha left you alone for a few minutes. When he was back he had worn an old T-shirt and some jogging pants. You grinned about it and he smiled back at you. A knock on the door made you jump. Misha laughed “relax it’s just the pizza man”. You rolled your eyes at his saying. He put the pizza down on the table and let himself falling down onto the couch next to you. He handed you a piece of the pizza and turned to you. With his full mouth he said “so, (Y/N) what are we gonna do now? Please don’t say let’s watch a movie. I’d fall asleep immediately.”  
You couldn’t believe that he had still such a dirty smile while he was eating. His hair standing in every direction and he was staring at you like he could read your mind. You were sure that he knew exactly what he was doing to you and that he enjoyed it. “I don’t know. You invited me, sooo” you teased him. He just kept smiling and eating. You took another bite and looked at him, waiting for his answer. “Let’s just talk” he grinned. He asked you one question after the other and soon it felt normal for you to be there with him. At some point you felt comfortable enough to lay yourself down on the couch and put your feet over his lap. With one hand on your legs he listened carefully to your story.  
He looked so tired when he laid down besides you, he rested his head on your chest and his hair were tickling your face. When Misha closed his eyes he whispered “keep talking”. One hand on your stomach and you didn’t dare to move until you fell asleep, too. 

The next morning Misha’s alarm clock woke you up. He hummed something you couldn’t understand and squeezed you. “Coffee?” he asked without moving. “Hell yes” you said in response. Smiling about your answer he turned his head to look at you. “Good morning (Y/N). Did you sleep well?” You nodded and sat up a little. When you realized your mistake he looked down and you whispered “I’m sorry”. A smile curled over his lips and he laughed “Well I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back”. He tried to get up carefully, but his morning wood brushed your leg and he blushed.  
He ordered some coffee and then he asked “do I get another note from you today?” You chuckled “you mean the night was good for you too and you want more?” Misha bursted out laughing “you know what I like it when you’re sassy”. The knock on the door told you it’s time for coffee. You and Misha talked a bit more and then he looked at you sadly “It’s time for you to go (Y/N), I wish you could stay but you have to leave before someone else gets to see you”. With a sigh you got up and said softly “yeah you’re right, it’s time. See you at the photo ops”. You turned to leave but he held your hand and pulled you close “please don’t tell anyone because I’m looking forward to see you again” he smiled and kissed your forehead. With a shy smile you left. What you didn’t know was that someone saw you leaving Misha’s room. 

Your friend (YfN) couldn’t believe that you weren’t home that night. “Do you know how often I called you, 15 messages and someone saw you getting into a black car. Do you fucking know how worried I was?” she yelled at you. She threw herself on the bed and asked sheepishly “ was it worth it? Do you gonna see him again... or her?” You laughed “him and yes, but that’s all you get from me”.

The first photo op that day was a cockles one. In the op room you watched two of your friends taking their photo. Misha winked at you, Jensen saw it and turned to see who’s that for. When you walked forward you saw Jensen’s smile fading. In the second you saw this, you got really uncomfortable. But Misha just put you between them and pulled on Jensen’s arms to get him closer. You could handle to give Misha your note without anyone noticing, except Jensen. He looked so angry and you had no idea why. Your friends behind you told you later that after your photo, Jensen pushed Misha behind the curtain and it took them five minutes to discuss something. You froze because you thought “shit I hope he didn’t show him the note. I’m such a dumbass, why did I write: hi Misha, I really enjoyed the night with you. It would be nice if you spend more time with me today. Looking forward to your answer (Y/N)”. You could’ve punched yourself in the face for that. But you told your friends that you were sure it had nothing to do with you. After lunch with (YfN), you had to go to your last photo op that weekend, the Castiel one. 

Waiting in line was boring alone and it felt like days until you reached the door. Behind you, fans were screaming and you turned to see Jensen walking in your direction. The handler told you to get into the room. Everybody was staring at you, but why? You could feel that someone was behind you. Even Misha froze and stared at you now. It happened all so fast before you understood what happened it was too late. Water ran down over your head, so that your hair and shirt, even your pants were wet. You turned to see who was that, to yell at the person, but when you saw Jensen standing behind you with a very mean smile and his empty water bottle, you knew that he was jealous. You put on a fake smile and nodded “I got the message”. He leaned down and said with an raised eyebrow “gooood”. You blushed and were ashamed. When you turned around, you realized that everybody was talking about you. Misha came and put a towel around you. He gave Jensen a furious look. Jensen grabbed the towel and threw it on the ground. Then he yelled at Misha “don’t help her!” Misha yelled louder “what the fuck is wrong with you? Get outta here!” He pushed Jensen away. Jensen clenched his teeth and left the room. With a big sigh, you walked towards the exit, but Misha stopped you “(Y/N) I’m so so so sorry. Are you mad at me now?” You didn’t answer. “Please say something” he begged. You put on a forced smile and said “I need to go to the bathroom and change my clothes”. “Come back when you did that, I’ll wait here for you and we can take the photo” Misha said. You nodded even if you knew that after what happened you wouldn’t come back to this room. 

You changed your clothes and dried your hair. “I hope none of my friends heard about it, but I guess it’s already online” you thought. Back downstairs you decided it’s time for a coffee. You sat down outside and enjoyed the sunshine. After a few minutes, Misha was there and was kneeling next to you. “Here you are I got worried when you didn’t come back. (Y/N) are we good?” he asked with glassy eyes. He was still in his trench coat. “You own me a coffee and an explanation” you said. He nodded “Coffee first”. He left to get you two coffee and showed his handler the middle finger. You jumped when Jensen was standing next to you “oh you’re still there, I thought you got the message” he said it so angry that you thought something bad is about to happen. Misha was back with your coffee and gave Jensen a dangerous glare “leave her alone”. But Jensen started laughing “nope” with that he emptied his glass over your lap. Misha tried to stop him, but it was too late. You got up, poked with your finger on Misha’s chest and said angrily through gritted teeth “get your fucking boyfriend under control”. Misha was shocked but you didn’t care. You looked at Jensen “it’s getting ridiculous and btw that wasn’t necessary”. Furious you ran towards the elevators. You couldn’t believe how mean that was. Should you cry, being mad or both? You didn’t know. This time you needed a shower to calm down. Just when you got into the bathroom and stripped your clothes down, it knocked on the door. Angry about it you grabbed a towel to hide your naked body and opened the door so fast that Misha jumped. “Woah don’t kill me with your eyes. Please let me in I wanna explain and apologize” he begged. You still had that furious look on your face, but without a word you stepped back and let him in. 

Misha started talking about that he’s so sorry, that he’s mad at Jensen and he asked you if you could forgive him. You let out a depressive laugh “in what the hell did I get into?” Misha looked so concerned that you thought he’s about to cry. He wanted to hug you, but you stepped back. “No! Do you know how mean that was? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me? Two times, Misha! It was horrible for me, what did I do to deserve to be hated by Jensen?” you broke down on the floor and started crying. Misha sat down in front of you and put his arms around you. He whispered “nothing, you did nothing wrong. I’m so sorry and sad.” He put his hands on your cheeks and lifted your face up. Tears running down his face and you had to ask “I get why I’m crying but why are you crying as well?” His eyes glued to yours “because you had to go through all this shit and it’s my fault” he sniffed. Both of you were looking at each other for a minute. Closing your eyes to take a deep breath you felt Misha very close and before you could open your eyes, he pressed his lips on yours. It was soft and comfortable and you could feel yourself calm down a little bit. Misha broke the kiss, opened his eyes and softly smiled “do you feel better now?” You smiled as well and said quietly “yes I do, thank you”.  
You heard voices outside and someone hammered at your door “open the door, Misha I know you’re there, everybody is waiting for you! That’s not funny anymore!”  
He sighed “I have to go, please skip your shower and come to my panel. I promise it won’t happen again”. You opened your mouth to say something but Misha gave you another kiss, this time more intimate than before. “Okay, my friends are waiting for me anyway. I’ll be there. Do we see us later? I deserve more of that after everything” you said. Misha smiled lovely “yes, just stay in your seat after the panel, we can leave together. Everybody knows thanks to Jensen and I don’t give a fuck at this point”. His handler knocked again and he stood up and left. You sat there for another five minutes and thought about what had happened today. 

In the panel hall your friend (YfN) whispered “what ever is happening I’m always here for you. You know that right?” You took her into your arms and said “thank you”.  
Misha made a lot of funny jokes and sexual innuendos. When someone asked what happened to you and why Jensen was mad at you, he simply said “none of your business, next question”. You let out a loud sigh. You told (YfN) that you would stay a little bit more after the panel, that you needed some alone time. She smiled “yeah alone time. It’s me, I know you (Y/N) don’t worry I keep your secret for myself”. You nodded laughing. 

The panel was over and after fifteen minutes you got nervous, even if you knew Misha was always late. When you saw Jensen coming into your direction, you immediately stood up and wanted to leave, but he was faster and stopped you. “Please wait, I know nothing what I can say or do would be enough, so ummm I.... I wanna say.... I’m sorry.” He hugged you, but you didn’t hug him back. He looked down at you and said “I know you’re mad at me right now but maybe one day we can forget about that”. You answered “yeah maybe one day”. Misha made his way towards you two. He and Jensen shared a deep look, before they hugged each other a little too long for your liking. With a nod in your direction Jensen left you two alone. “Come on let’s go” Misha said. He led you out of the hotel and his driver brought you back to the hotel he stayed in. Misha closed the door behind you and pushed you against the wall. Eyes on you. His hands were resting on your hips, he said with a low voice “(Y/N) I know that nothing really went well this weekend, but I need to ask you a question and you have to be honest with me, okay?” You swallowed hard and said “okay”. He pressed himself more against you and then he leaned forward to whisper into your ear “we started slowly, so we could still stop and just being friends after the weekend. Do you want more than just being friends?”  
You closed your eyes and thought “why would I be here if not for more? Careful with your answer (Y/N). Oh my god, I can’t believe he just asked that!”  
Misha was patiently waiting for you to answer, your mouth was dry, but then you said “yes you’re right, the weekend didn’t go well until now, but what if I say that I want more than just your friendship, would Jensen.... like kill me then?” Misha chuckled “he just made it weird and he’s not even here.(he paused for a second) What is it that you want?” Unsure if that isn’t what he wanted to hear from you, you said very slow “yes Misha I want more”. A huge smile lit up his face and he said “that’s so good to hear, but in that case we have to talk first”. 

He ran into his bedroom and came back with papers. He told you that you had to sign an NDA first and then you could talk. Surprised about it you signed it and turned to him with a confused look. He nodded “ let’s talk on the couch”. Misha looked at you with a strange face “if you and me would be a couple, could you live with the fact that Jensen belongs to me too?” A huge smile lit up your face “are you trying to tell me that cockles is real?” He smiled sheepishly “yes the thing you all calling cockles is real, would that be a problem? I mean you were the one who told me to get my boyfriend under control, don’t think I forgot about that” he winked. “gosh I had no idea that I was right, I was just so pissed that moment” you laughed and continued “how would it be?” Misha slipped closer and said“ you mean between the three of us? (You nodded) we would be a normal couple and Jensen is married with the loveliest woman I have ever known. But we spend a lot of time together, not just on set or at cons. We’ll be flirting and have sex whenever we can, because we love each other so much. His wife always says she loves it that her husband has a boyfriend”. Misha looked with concern at your open mouth and confused look. You started giggling, what made Misha uncomfortable. You had to ask him “are you and his wife...” He nodded “yes sometimes but only if he’s there too. You could be with him too if both of you want it” he said very serious. You laughed and Misha said not so friendly “that’s not funny, so why are you laughing?” You stopped immediately “I’m sorry I just thought about that if someone would’ve told my fan girl ass a few days ago that something like this would happen, I would’ve thought they’re crazy”. Now he laughed, and wanted to know “ okay so what are you thinking right now?” You stood up and his eyes widened, you sat down on his lap, put your arms around his neck and rested your forehead at his “for today I can tell you that I can’t say if I can live with Jensen, because I don’t know him. But now I understand his reaction. I’m staying only until tomorrow evening and maybe we can meet up tomorrow with him. But now the only thing I want is you”. Misha blushed and smiled “okay wild girl, just give him a chance, he’s a nice guy.” You didn’t respond, instead you pressed your lips slowly on his and his hands slipped under your shirt. The kiss was passionate and soon you both started heavy breathing. He stood up with you and placed you on the ground. He took his clothes off and then yours. You stared at him, his shoulders and arms so strong and his upper body was so hot. Your eyes stopped at his cock. Misha chuckled “is it like you imagined?” His question got you out of your trance and you smiled “no better”. He walked you towards his bed and when you both laid down he started kissing your neck and made his way down to your breast’s. He sucked and licked on it, you grabbed his hair and pulled him back up. He kissed you again, with one hand he placed his cock at your entrance and slid in. A moan came over your lips, he smiled and started moving back and forth. Misha quickly moved faster and said breathless “god, that’s what we both deserve after such a bad day.” With one hand he lifted your ass up to slam into you and his other hand made uncontrollably circles over your clit. You could feel he wouldn’t make it long, so you pushed his hand away and did it yourself. He was fascinated from your moves and when you started moaning louder he had to slow down. Your gazes met and he saw at your face that you were close, he picked up the pace. You came first and that was what pushed him over the edge, he let you fall down and pulled out, he looked at you and a few strokes later his warm cum was all over your stomach. Misha fell down besides you and tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and said “I needed that today”. You hummed in agreement.


End file.
